Wacky Holidays
by Strider Hien
Summary: Rated K  for one "Damn".    Victor Von Doom and Strider Hiryu feel that they need to pilfer Christmas. Will they?  Yes, his name is Strider Hiryu. Strider refers to the name of the organization he is in.


**Wacky Holidays**

_Yeah, another crazy story. Kind of based off Dr. Suess' popular holiday story! Staring no other than Dr. Doom and Strider Hiryu! Dr. Doom is owned by Marvel, Hiryu owned by Moto Kikaru/Capcom. With two cameos by Strider Tora who is owned by Punkbot08 from Deviant Art and Strider Kokezaru owned by me. Maybe I watch too much Assist me videos with Dr. Doom in them._

Snow blanketed the quiet town were all the Marvel and Capcom characters lived. All? Not all, two seemed to dwell far, far away from that town. A Ninja wearing a blue uniform and wearing a red scarf sat out in the snow, outside an old house, waiting to be let in. He shivered as he rubbed under his nose. He gave a sneeze as he heaved a heavy sigh. Soon, a door flung opened, knocking the ninja face forwards in the snow.

"Strider!" Yelled a man wearing a green hood and cape, "What took you so long?" He pulled the Strider out of the pile of snow by his scarf and dusted him off.

"I.. uh..." Hiryu started to say. "I... ahh..." He let off a large sneeze. "Sorry Doom..."

Doom dropped the Strider in the snow as a pile of snow landed on top of him. He gave a soft growl as he kicked a rock.

"Know what annoys me the most? This holiday! Everyone is so happy, cheerful! It's disgusting!" The villain paced back and fourth as he rambled on. "Everyone sings and gives each other presents. What do I get? I'm stuck with a ninja!" He then stopped and looked around.

"Hiryu! Where are you?"

A sneeze came from the snow pile. Doom stuck his arm in as he pulled the Strider out of the pile by his scarf once again. He held him at eye level. Hiryu gave a confused look as he sniffled again. The villain handed him a handkerchief.

"Look down there!" Doom yelled as he pointed down towards the town. Hiryu blew his nose as he pulled up his mask.

"What about it? It's the holidays? So what? Happens every year..." He gave a shrug as he was about to go inside Doom's house to get warm or possibly a warm jacket to wear. Doom then yanked him back by his scarf.

"Every year it's the same thing! All that singing, happiness! Everyone exchanging gifts and even having a huge holiday feast!"

The Strider tried to yank his scarf back so he could go inside and get warm. He then felt his stomach rumble when Doom mentioned feast.

"So what are you exactly going to do, Doom?" The Strider asked as he yanked on his scarf from Doom's grip.

Doom let go of the Strider's scarf, causing him to tumble on the side of the house, with more snow piling up on the poor Strider. The Strider gave a sigh as he popped his head out the snow.

"Elementary, my dear Hiryu, I'll steal Christmas from them!"

Hiryu gave another sigh as he just sat in the snow. Maybe it would be better if he just sat there. Doctor Doom gave a laugh as he walked into his house, grabbing Hiryu by the scarf once more and dragged him inside. The Strider just gave a shrug as he blew his nose again.

"I think I have a cold..." The Strider complained. He tilted his head at Doom who was fiddling around with some red clothing. "What in the bloody hell are you doing?"

Doom gave a grin as he came over to the Strider, wearing a Santa Claus hat. He gave Hiryu a poke in the chest.

"Why, dressing up at the Jolly Man himself. However, I am missing something. With that red nose of yours from your cold, you'd make a perfect reindeer!"

Hiryu backed away, giving a sweat drop. He shook his head.

"Oh no! No! Nuh uh! No!" He bantered. Doom placed a foot on the Strider's scarf to keep him in place.

"Oh come now. Santa isn't complete without one. After all, I worked hard on this!" Doom pulled out a jingle bell collar and slipped it around Hiryu's neck. The Strider gave a squeak as he crossed his arms.

"What else" Hiryu asked in an annoyed tone. He felt another sneeze coming on.

"Oh, a nice pair of antlers to place on your head!" With that, he a fixed a pair of reindeer antlers on the Strider's head. Hiryu gave a glare as he pulled his scarf over his mouth, growling softly.

"Reindeer don't growl," Doom scolded He snapped his fingers. "We're going to town, tonight! They won't know what hit them!"

The Strider sighed again as he pulled down his scarf to wipe his runny nose. Sure, he wasn't dressed for the cold, but he has been in the cold weather before. Doom wandered outside in the cold weather, motioning his hand for Hiryu to follow.

"Come, Rudolph the Red Nosed Strider, we have business to do!"

"The things I do..." Hiryu mumbled to himself. He followed Doctor Doom. His collar gave a jingle each time he took a step. "I feel stupid in this get up." He then gazed over at Doom, who was standing near a huge sleigh with empty sacks on it. Hiryu hugged himself to stay warm as he let off another sneeze.

"Isn't she a beauty? We're gonna ride this thing! Well, I am of course!"

"What am I gonna do?"

Doom would give a smirk as he tied a rein on the Strider. Then tossed him over. Hiryu slid on his belly and sat up. He shot a glare at Doom.

"You expect me to pull this?"

"You're a Reindeer. That's what they do!" He climbed on the sleigh as he crossed his arms. "Doom expects you to run, Strider!"

"Why me?" The Strider asked again.

"Reindeer don't talk! Now RUN!" He held his arm out as if he was going to shoot at the Strider. Hiryu gave a shrug as he started to run, only to run off a ledge and just hang there. He crossed his arms, having a rather disgusted look on his face. Doom peered over the sleigh, only to see Hiryu hanging there.

"Uh Doom. We're over a ledge. I am not gonna move an inch."

"Why?" the dictator boomed.

The Strider pointed below. "It's a long way down for us. Unless you wanna risk having broken limbs and..."

Doom heaved a sigh as he pulled the future ninja into the sleigh. It still wobbled forwards over the ledge. The Strider wiped his runny nose. However, he felt a sneeze coming.

"Oh no, don't you dare, Strider!" Doom cried out. "If you do..."

Hiryu covered his nose with his hands, hoping he wouldn't sneeze. Giving a sigh of relief, Hiryu relaxed himself. Everything was quiet until...

"Oh no, Doom.. I am gonna... ah... ah..." Dr. Doom started to panic again.

"Strider, No!"

It was too late...

"CHOOOO!" Hiryu wiped his nose again as his sneeze echoed through the entire valley. He looked at Doom, who just glared at him. The Strider gave a sheepish smile as he shrugged. He pulled his mask back over his nose. However, something was happening. The sleigh started to slowly go over the edge. Doom grabbed the Strider and hugged him.

"Strider, it was nice knowin' you!"

The sleigh went over the edge of the cliff and sped down at blazing speeds as if it was some sort of fun park ride. It soon landed in a pile of snow, causing both dictator and ninja to land head first in the snow. Doom pulled himself out as he looked around. He grabbed his Santa hat and placed it on his head.

"Strider! Where are you?" He yelled.

"Under here..." He said in a muffled tone. He dug himself out of the snow. He shook most of it off as he crossed his arms, trying to warm himself up.

"Look Strider!" Doom pointed to a small village. "Look where we are!"

"It looks like that village you told me about..." Hiryu sighed.

"Yes! But it's all bright and cheery! We must go and plunder it! Then I can rule Christmas! Come Hiryu! We have work to do!"

Hiryu sighed as he shook his head. He followed Doom. Hiryu just wanted to be back at home. In a warm bed and drinking some warm tea. They soon arrived at the village. Both seemed to be in awe struck at the decorated homes. One home was being decorated by a person wearing a red and black outfit. Doom looked over at the Strider and gave a laugh.

"Our first stop! Go, my reindeer! Distract him!" He gave the Strider shove. "I'll go indoors and do what I need to do!" Doom then skittered off into the said home.

Hiryu gave a sigh as he leaned on the house. The man wearing the black and red outfit jumped in front of the ninja, staring at him.

"Uh..." Hiryu sighed. He waved his hand in a feeble manner.

The Man wearing black and red blinked at Hiryu and then noticed his antlers and red nose.

"I know who you are! You're Rudolph! Can I have your autograph? I love your show! I watch it every year!"

Hiryu gave a really confused look at this man.

"He thinks I am really a reindeer? All I have on are these bloody antlers... is he that stupid not to notice me?" He thought to himself. He then gave a nod. "Uh.. sure. You must be Deadpool, right?"

Deadpool seemed to let off a squeal as he glomped the Strider.

"Oh Rudolph! Please tell Santa I been a good boy! Oh! I almost forgot!" He shoved his sword towards the Strider. "Sign this... please? Make it out to Deadpool!" Hiryu rubbed the back of his head, pulling out a pen. Deadpool then hugged the Strider again.

"Thank you, Rudy! Now I must wait for Santa! I wonder what I will get this year!" He turned to face Hiryu again and poked him in the chest. "You know I was good, right?"

Hiryu nodded.

"Good! Merry Christmas, Rudy!" He soon disappeared as Doom returned.

"Can you believe it? He had nothing in that home! One dinky tree, but that was it!"

Hiryu rubbed the back of his head. "At least he was happy, that is what counts, right?" Doom shrugged.

"Next house, buddy! No talking, okay?"

The Strider gave a nod. He put his fingers to his lips, indicating he won't say a word. Both arrived at the next house. Doom silently crept in. He started to plunder some stockings when he heard a small voice.

"Uh, Mr. Santa?" cried a small voice. The dictator did a double take only to see a small blue robot, holding a metool plush in his free hand. "What are you doing?"

Doom stammered for a moment as he stuffed a few decorations in his sack.

"Uh, these items are defective! Don't want you to get hurt! So... I am going to exchange these for some new ones! Yeah! Ask my reindeer!" He gave a point to the Strider.

"But that isn't a..." Doom placed a hand on the blue robot's mouth. "Sshhh... he easily gets offended. Now, what would you like for Christmas... um..."

"Megaman!" The robot said proudly. He then blinked at the Strider, who was just being rather quiet. He walked over to him and hugged him. "Aw, Santa said you easily get offended. Don't worry. I'm friend to all!"

The Strider looked down at him and couldn't help but to smile. He then escorted the little robot into the kitchen, grabbed him an E-Can and sent him back to bed, giving a wave. He then later returned, seeing the living room totally bare.

"Uh Doom, you think this is..." He was cut off when Doom was dragging the contents of the bag outside. "Never mind..." He gave a shrug anyway.

They plundered a few more houses until everything was bare. No lights, no trees or even decorations. Doom and the Strider stood on a mountain, sack full of the stolen goods and decorations. Hiryu whipped his runny nose as he blew it.

"Think we did the right thing, Victor? After all, you detest this holiday for some reason. If only I saw her and that li'l ninja kid... That make me happier."

"Quiet!" Doom yelled. "The sun is rising! They will be all sad and be crying! They will discover there will be no presents, no gifts, no nothing! Doom did well and so did his reindeer!" The Strider sneezed again, this time it echoing. Doom shot him a glare.

"Better not cause an avalanche! You will be digging us out with that weapon of yours!" He scolded. Hiryu just gave a shrug. He crossed his arms, sniffling a bit. He wanted to take the stupid antlers off.

"Did you pilfer anything to eat, Victor? I'm hungry!"

"No! Everything was empty in their iceboxes!" He yelled at the futuristic ninja. This time, his voice booming louder than Hiryu's sneeze. Soon, everything was silent. Then a small rumble was happening. The Strider looked around then gasped, clinging to Dr. Doom in a frighten matter. He tugged at his hood.

"Victor! If you want to live, value your life... We must run!" He pointed at an on coming avalanche of snow.

"Doom does not run, Strider!" he laughed. He gently pushed Hiryu off of himself. He then noticed the valance heading right towards them. He quickly picked up his Ninja Reindeer and placed him on the sleigh. He gave it a shove and jumped on as well. "Striders and Dooms first!" He yelled, he covered his eyes. Hiryu did as well.

It seemed like the avalanche was chasing them going down the mountain slope, their sleigh going at breakneck speeds. Hiryu uncovered his eyes for a moment as he saw they were reaching the edge of a ledge, which had jagged rocks below. If they both fell, it would end their lives. He gulped.

"Damn,", he cursed. "We must make this... but.." He pulled out something from his belt. His fame glider. "Maybe this will work." He said. He gave Doom a glance as the dictator was silent, cowering and clutching to the bag of stolen items.

"Looks like it's up to me, then!" Hiryu yelled. He then held up his glider as the sleigh went over the edge. Hiryu gave a laugh in triumph, thinking this idea was great. However, that was cut short when suddenly he felt a sneeze coming on again. A very large sneeze!

"Not again..." He sighed to himself. "I hate.. hate... Ah...**CHOO**!" That sneezed caused him to let go of his glider, sending the sleigh, the bag and the two falling down, but where will they fall down to?

"Curse your cold, Strider!" Doom yelled. He grabbed onto the Strider's scarf, holding onto him.

"I can't help it!" Hiryu yelled back. He growled at Doom. Soon, they landed in a huge snow pile, near that humble little village that they were at. A huge, loud, booming landing that was. Which caused every house to be lit up at the same time. Every Marvel and Capcom character came scrambling out. The great wolf, Amaterasu ran out and sniffed the sleigh. She gave a bark, knowing something was inside. She then sniffed the snow pile, knowing something or two someones were buried deep in it.

"I beg your pardon..." cried a muffled voice, "If you please, Strider... **GET OFF**!" Doom climbed out of the snow pile, pulling Hiryu out with him. He picked up his Santa hat and placed it on his head. Everyone looked at them in surprised matter.

"RUDY!" Deadpool yelled. He glomped the Strider. "You came back! What did you and Santa get me?"

Hiryu gave a confused look as he went over to the bag and pulled out all the stolen gifts and decorations. Doom laughed in his matter.

"Well now! I guess we brought you the Holidays!" He yelled. It was my reindeer's idea!" Hiryu cocked an eye brow as he throw one of his pod robots at Doom's head.

"My idea?" he yelled. Everyone gasped, but seemed to laugh at this. Hiryu flipped off the sleigh as he whipped his nose. Mayor Hagger walked over to him and handed him a hanky.

"Blow your nose, young reindeer." He gave a chuckle and slapped Hiryu in the back. Hiryu snorted at the muscle bound mayor and blew his nose. Many of the Capcom and Marvel people gathered around Doom, wanting gifts, not caring about their stolen decorations or questioning why Doom or the Strider were dressed like this. Hiryu did give a sigh as he crossed his arms. He went to take off his antlers when he felt someone tug at his scarf.

"Hiryu," A female voice called out to him. "I knew it was you under their antlers. I won't tell anyone!"

"Tora?" Hiryu asked. He smiled, hugging the female. "Merry Christmas!"

"Don't forget the monkey boy!" another voice yelled.

"Kokezaru?" Hiryu questioned.

"That's me!" he yelled. He gave a grin. "Megaman and I wanna build a snowman later! After we eat! Are you and Santa goin' to stay for dinner?" Hiryu liked the sound of that.

"Oh yes! Though, I could eat now, I haven't eaten all day long, unless you count being face first in snow..."

Deadpool walked over to Hiryu and handed him a present.

"Can't forget my ol' pal Rudy! Open it!" he yelled.

Hiryu cocked an eye brow as he opened the box, inside was reindeer food. Hiryu gave a small sweat drop as he chuckled a bit. It was the thought that counts anyway.

"Uh, thank you, Wade!" The Strider said happily.

And so, later on that night, Doom and the Strider were treated to a Holiday Dinner. The towns folk, still unaware it was Hiryu and Doom in disguise. They didn't care though. It was the holidays after all.

**The End**


End file.
